1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a two-dimensional (2D) material, and more particularly, to a device including a 2D material that is vertically aligned on a substrate and/or a method of forming a 2D material that is vertically aligned on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Transistors, such as semiconductor devices for performing an electrical switching function, have been used for various semiconductor products such as memory or drive integrated circuits (ICs). As the size of a semiconductor device decreases, the number of semiconductor devices obtainable from one wafer increases. Also, since a drive speed of a semiconductor device gets fast, a study to reduce the size of a semiconductor device has been actively performed.
In the case of a transistor, since a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) having a flat structure has a limit in reducing the size thereof, a study about a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) having a three-dimensional structure has been widely performed to implement fine devices.